Comfort Me!
by AlldevilsAngels
Summary: Darwin isn't handling Gumball dating Penny so well, when Gumball comes back home, after another rejection from Penny, what happens when Darwin finally snaps?
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort Me!**

 **Summary: Darwin isn't handling Gumball dating Penny so well, when Gumball comes back home, after another rejection from Penny, what happens when Darwin finally snaps?**

 _"And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't."_  
 **― Colleen Houck**

* * *

Gumball was getting ready for his date with Penny, while Darwin sat on the bed watching him.

"How do I look, bro?" Gumball asked, and Darwin sighed.

"You look okay," he mumbled, sulkily.

Gumball glared at him.

"I can't just look okay!" he said, panicked, "I've got to look better than that. Everything has to be perfect!"

Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Everything always has to be perfect when you hang out with Penny," he said, dryly.

"Yeah, but this time is different! Tonight, I'm going to ask her to marry me!" he said, dramatically, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Darwin looked at the ring and huffed.

"You always ask Penny to marry you and she always says no." he pointed out, "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Gumball looked hurt.

"What's the matter with you, Dar?" he asked, voice shaking, "You've been against me and Penny from the start!"

"Maybe I just don't like Penny!" Darwin shouted, out of nowhere, "Maybe I don't think Penny's good enough for you!"

"What the what? Penny not good enough for me?" Gumball gasped, and grabbed his chest. "It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

Darwin's face fell and he teared up.

"I'm…sorry…" he looked like a kicked puppy.

Gumball smiled brightly, and slapped him on the back.

"That's okay, Darwin," he said, "You must've just drank some bad milk or something. I'll see you as soon as I finish my date with Penny,"

Darwin's face turned ugly with bitterness, but Gumball didn't see because he had already turned his back. Darwin waited until Gumball was gone, then he crawled under the bed and pulled out a white box.

Inside was something he could never share with gumball: Mrs. Mom's wedding dress.

Darwin pulled it out and hugged it to his chest.

"You can't marry Penny," he said, crying, "You're supposed to marry me,"

* * *

 **Author's note: Darwin and Gumball are in high school in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort Me!**

 **Summary: Darwin isn't handling Gumball dating Penny so well, when Gumball comes back home, after another rejection from Penny, what happens when Darwin finally snaps?**

 _"Don't pretend to comfort me, my friend. I might also pretend to not let you down."_  
 _― Toba Beta, Betelgeuse Incident: Insiden Bait Al-Jauza_

* * *

Gumball came home, dejected. Penny had rejected his proposal again.

"Too young, she says" Gumball grumbled, "We're in high school now. Why can't we just have a long engagement!"

"Darwin!" Gumball called, coming into the room, "You'll never guess what happened,"

"Penny turned you down," Darwin said, not looking up from his computer.

"Penny turned me down," Gumball said, laying his head on the back of Darwin's chair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Darwin asked, and Gumball looked at him, with big eyes.

"I don't know. You're my brother. Comfort me or something!" Gumball demanded, slinking to the floor.

"Comfort you?" Darwin questioned, an idea popping in his head.

"Yeah!" Gumball said, his voice muffled by the carpet.

Darwin glanced at the door, glad that it was locked. Mr. Dad was knocked out on the couch, in a food coma, and Mrs. Mom had taken Anais to look at colleges.

Darwin smirked, eyes turning yellow and slanted for a moment.

"Okay, Gumball," he said, getting up, "Go lay on the bed,"

Gumball raised his head from the floor and looked up at Darwin.

"I would but I can't feel my legs," Gumball whined, and Darwin fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He picked Gumball up and dumped him on the bed, roughly.

"Okay, now what?" he asked, and Darwin grabbed his old karate belt from the drawer, tying it around Gumball's eyes.

"Think of Penny," he said, and Gumball sighed, dreamily.

"Penny," he breathed, "Pretty, Perfect, Penny,"

Darwin's face twisted, but he forced his anger back down, and started helping Gumball out of his clothes.

Gumball didn't even notice, lost in his daydream about Penny.

Darwin pulled out his Penny costume, new and improved to be a better replica, and puts it on. Before climbing in bed with Gumball.

"Penny, marry me," Gumball asks, and Darwin smiles.

"Yes! Of course, I'll marry you," he said, trying to make his voice sound like Penny's but doing a terrible job.

Luckily, Gumball was stupid.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet!" he said, hugging Darwin, and Darwin sighed, closing his eyes, and pressing his lips to Gumball's.

Gumball kissed back, mumbling Penny's name, and Darwin felt Gumball's dick harden against his leg. He grinned, sliding his fin down his body

He curled his fin around Gumball's penis and stroked, hard and sure.

"Penny," Gumball moaned, and Darwin wanted to pull his blindfold off and make him look at his best friend.

"Love me," he whispered, moving his fin up and down, making Gumball's hips stutter and jerk as he shoves up into Darwin's fin.

"I love you," Gumball groaned, and Darwin smiled, sliding out of Gumball's arms, down his body, and wrapping his lips around his penis.

"Oh God!" Gumball cried, "Uh, Darwin…don't stop!"

Darwin froze.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, I know that Darwin would probably never do this. (I say probably because he did make a Penny costume and said he'd do whatever it took for Gumball to love him, so...)**

 **Please review! No flames.**


End file.
